You're My Cure
by InvisibleGirl124
Summary: The Doctor arrives at Martha's, and he's dying. There is one cure though, to save him, so Martha calls Jack. Is Jack the Cure? Total Jack/Doctor love and if you don't like slash don't read.


**Prompt: Martha calls Jack and tells him The Doctor is dying, and its from broken hearts. Can Jack be the cure?**

It was just a regular day in Torchwood for Captain Jack Harkness. Okay, not regular, but casual. There wasn't really any danger going on, and it was just Jack and his team sitting at their respective work places, doing boring paperwork.

That's when he got the call. His cell phone had been laying on his desk, and he read the caller ID: _Martha Jones._

"What can I do for you Nightingale?" He asked, a chipper tone in his voice. But when he heard what Martha had to say, the chipperness dropped.

"Jack, I need you to come to my house now. The Doctor is here, and he's in trouble. You need to rush, NOW!" She hung up the phone after that, probably preoccupied with helping The Doctor.

Jack didn't even hesitate. He got up and grabbed his coat, rushing out the door. He ignored his teams questions of where he was going, and got into the SUV, driving way above the speed limit to get to Martha's. If The Doctor was there, and he was in trouble, he would stop at nothing to help him.

Jack got to Martha's and rushed out the door of the car, running inside without knocking. He spotted Martha, and she was on her knees near her couch. And on the couch, was a sickly pale looking Doctor, eyes closed and looking positively dead.

"Jack, oh thank god you got here." She cried, going over to him and throwing her arms around the larger man. Jack wrapped his arms around her as well, but his eyes were fixated on the ill timelord. "Of course I would come here Martha. Whats wrong with the Doctor though? He looks almost dead." His heart sank into his chest at that thought. "Oh please please please, he's not dead is he?"

"No Jack, he's not dead." She tried to sooth the immortal. She saw him visibly relax, and she was sad to know she had to stop that. "But he is dying Jack."

"D-Dying? But he'll regenerate won't he? Why did he come here if he was dying?" He asked, worried.

"Its not that simple with this one. So he showed up in the TARDIS, which is outside the house, but I think the TARDIS brought him here herself. I found him unconscious in there. I tried to wake him up but he hasn't. I had to drag him in here."

"But what makes you think he's dying?"

"Well I did a full diagnostic on him, the best I could here anyway, and nothing seemed wrong. I went back into the TARDIS though, and when I went by the screen, she pulled up files." Martha explained, pulling out her phone to show him screenshots, and she continued to explain. "He's dying of broken hearts."

"What, so he got shot in the hearts?" He didn't understand, and pushed past Martha to go by the Doctor's side. He leaned down down, using his left hand to brush the hair out of the Doctor's face. It crushed Jack to see the Doctor like this. _His_ Doctor. Oh how many times he wished he could caress The Doctor's face in a loving manner like this are too many to count. And he didn't want it to happen like this.

"No Jack, he's dying of broken hearts. Timelords, they need forever love. Somebody to be by their side their whole life. Somebody they are in love with who loves them back, somebody to commit too. That's why they don't date humans, because human's die, and break their hearts. So everytime The Doctor has loved a human, his hearts have cracked a little more each time." Martha hoped Jack was getting where this was going.

"But so you're saying that if he was with another timelord in a relationship, that he'd be fine?" A timelord that was alive could give The Doctor forever, Jack could give the Doctor forever, but Jack was certain that The Doctor wouldn't want his forever.

"It doesn't have to be a timelord, it just needs to be somebody he loves, who loves him back, and who can give him longer than 40 or 50 years." Martha paused, letting the information sink into Jack's thick skull. "Jack, you could be that somebody who saves him."

Jack looked up from The Doctor, and at Martha, like she was a mad woman. "What? You said it had to be a mutual love though. That he has to love the person back." He frowned, letting out a deep sigh.

"Jack, The Doctor does love you. Ha-" Martha started, but got cut off

"Oh yeah, abandoning you on a satellite because you're wrong in his eyes really seems like love." He muttered. Yes, he gets that the TARDIS found Jack to be "wrong", but then why did she accept him later? Jack thought it was just an excuse for The Doctor to run.

"Jack, there is more to it than that." Martha snapped, getting his attention. He was a little wide eye at the forcefulness of her tone, but nodded, indicating that she could continue.

"Right before I left The Doctor..."

_Flashback:_

_Martha had kissed The Doctor's cheek, had said her goodbye, and headed towards the door, when she realized she wanted more answers. She turned around to face The Doctor._

_"Why did you leave him?" She asked blatantly. The Doctor looked confused, but realization came, though he hoped to avoid the topic._

_"Leave who?" He asked, going towards the console and looking down at it, twirling dials and just messing around._

_"You know who Doctor."_

_"Voldemort? Oh wait, you're not suppose to say his name." He was trying to add humor into the mix, to avoid the subject still._

_"Doctor..." She gave a warning tone, she didn't want to mess around. For once, she just wanted him to be honest, full to the truth. There was a pause, and he let out a deep breath, looking up at her with sad eyes._

_"He's immortal."_

_"You've used that excuse before Doc-"_

_"No, let me finish." He walked back towards her, and leaned against the console, arms crossed over his chest. "Jack Harkness, is immortal. He will live a long time, hypothetically forever. There is no body in the universe who could have near as long life span, but me...and that would take away any excuse I have not to fall for him."_

_"So you're saying you fell for Jack?" She asked, surprised. She was sure he loved Rose Tyler. But two hearts I guess meant you could love more._

_"I'm saying that I would have no excuse not to fall. And I know Jack, Jack is a good man. A great man. A better man than I am. But I know he's not the commitment type. And I know that him and I couldn't have a forever in that way. And in the end, he would break my hearts."_

So...The Doctor loved him? Loves him? He wasn't sure. But from what Martha said, the Doctor was at least halfway there. The thought made him happy and sad. Happy because the man he loved, really loved, might possibly feel the same way: But sad because The Doctor was afraid Jack would break his hearts. Was this why The Doctor was dying? Because he felt something for Jack and tried to hide it? Inevitably breaking his hearts? Not being able to have the one you love?

"You can save him Jack, but you can only do it if you truly love him, want to be committed to him." Martha stated, coming closer. "This would mean no more flirting with others, and no more Ianto..." She trailed off. She knew that Ianto was important to Jack, that he make love the tea boy, but she was pretty sure his love of The Doctor beat that.

"I would do anything for The Doctor Martha." He was being honest. He liked Ianto a lot, but there was no future there, considering that Ianto would die within 40 years or so, and Jack would be living on. And he loved the Doctor, he was in love with the Doctor. He could work part time at Torchwood, and he would give up flirting, if it meant that he had his Doctor. "How do we stop his dying then?"

"Its a commitment ceremony. The Doctor is still slightly aware of whats going on. You're going to have to put your hands on his temples, and I'll hold the Doctor's on your temples. You're going to have to let him have free range of your mind. His subconscious will be able to waken up fully at that. You're going to have to send him affection through the connection, all the love you hold for him." Martha went to the other side of the Doctor.

Jack nodded, leaning down by the Doctor, the broken timelord, the one he would fix, and just stared at him for a second. The Doctor wouldn't have to be alone anymore if this work. He would have Jack forever, heart and soul. The immortal couldn't see giving himself to anybody else like that.

"What will the connection do?"

"It'll send positive signals to his heart, and should start making them work perfectly." She lifted the Doctor's hands carefully, and Jack leaned down, closing his own eyes and putting his hands on the timelord's temples, and Martha set the Doctors fingers on his temples.

Through the connection, Jack sent all the love he felt for the Gallifreyan into it. He left himself open and vulnerable to The Doctor. He showed the jealous he felt when The Doctor was close with Rose, the heartbreak he felt when he thought the Doctor abandoned him, and the love, the love that had lasted hundreds of years.

And during this, he felt the Doctor's subconscious snap open. He saw things so beautiful and painful. So real and so like a dream. He saw the pain and loneliness The Doctor had to face, the heartbreak he suffered after losing companions, and the pain he felt when he left Jack on the satellite. But most of all, he felt love. Love that the Doctor had for others, but love mainly directed towards the immortal. How at first he lusted after the Captain, and then how the feelings started to grow stronger.

"Now say this Jack. Say, "I give you my heart, I give you my soul, I give you my everything." " Martha instructed in a whisper, trying to not interfere with the connection.

Jack felt his voice grow thick, and he kept his eyes closed, , his forehead now resting against the timelord's, hands still where needed.

"I give you my heart, I give you my soul, I give you my everything." He whispered, but there was so much conviction in it that you couldn't even doubt it. In his mind, he was begging The Doctor to wake up.

'Please wake up Doctor, I need you. I just found out that you love me back, we have a whole future to have'

There was a pause, as if there was no chance of a change, but then, the Doctor's hands moved, on his own, without the help of Martha.

Jack opened his eyes, them going wide but relaxing, seeing The Doctor's eyes slide open. There was a tired smile on the Doctor's face, and a huge grin split on Jack's face. Martha grinned too, but The Doctor and Jack were only focused on each other.

"You..you came back. You're alive." Jack said joyously, feeling like he could cry from happiness.

"Thanks to you." The Doctor's eyes were bright, full of light. A happiness he hadn't shown in a while. Jack couldn't help himself, he leaned down and gently kissed the now awake timelord.

"I love you Doctor. And you don't have to worry about your hearts breaking anymore." He whispered against his lips. The Doctor smiled at this, kissing him back.

"I know that now. You're not my heartbreak, you're my cure."

**End**

**Okay, did that suck or was it just me who thinks that? I hope you guys liked it though.**


End file.
